


the dreams

by klari19



Series: hq!! x fate [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Master & Servant, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, fate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/klari19
Summary: “Wait.” The word fell from his lips before he could stop it.“Yes?” Kuroo had stopped in his track before reaching the door. When Kenma turned to look at him, he saw Kuroo had turned around fully to look at him.Kenma swallowed. “Please… keep the dreams away from me tonight.” It was an unrealistic wish, Kenma knew that, but Kuroo understood and nodded.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaikiYuuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaikiYuuki/gifts).



> ayyy im struggling to finish a paper that's due less than 48 hours (sobs) so i took a small break and polished this for posting. another one from the fate au saiki and i are working on! this time featuring kuroo and kenma and a liiiiiiiittle insight on their relationship in the au. we hope you enjoy~

Kenma woke up with a gasp, his lungs burning, desperate for air and his own hand clutching at his heaving chest. His body had felt as if it had been falling into an infinite abyss right until the moment his eyes snapped open and he came back to full consciousness. Now he felt numb and exhausted as he gazed up at the ceiling trying to recover his breath, his feline familiar warm and purring against his side.

It had been  _ that _ dream again. Though, it was starting to feel more and more like a nightmare, if Kenma were to be honest with himself. In the dream he was bound by darkness, the tightness of the shadows around him making it impossible for him to move. He was cold and blind, but for reasons unknown to him… he wasn’t afraid. In fact, he felt nothing, and he usually woke up confused and unable to remember most of what it had been about.

But tonight had been different. He remembered in vivid detail all of what he’d seen and felt. When he thought he never experienced any emotion in the dream, tonight he’d actually felt something. But the hollowness he’d felt in his chest was something other, something too strong and powerful and  _ soul-shattering _ . The crushing feeling was soon followed by a sudden change in the dream. When he’d been blind in the darkness a moment before, in the next he had been blinded by the brightest light. Spots of gold and a tall figure quickly shaped and came into his sight, rushing towards him, as though running against time--a precious time that was suddenly stolen by a flash of deep red. 

That was the moment Kenma had finally woken up, his entire body covered in sweat under the sheets. Now that some time had passed and he’d managed to get his breathing back in control, he felt a little less shaken but no less intrigued and perturbed by the strange dream. 

There was a soft knock on his bedroom door. Kenma started and his eyes shot to the wooden frame.

“Kenma.” A gentle voice, low and careful, muffled by the heavy wood. 

“Kuro,” Kenma whispered, relieved. Then he spoke louder, “Come in.” 

The servant pushed the door open and slowly stepped into Kenma’s quarters. He stopped a few feet away from the edge of the bed. His strong aura carried a far greater distance, though. Kenma felt Kuroo’s power radiating from him in constant waves, just like it did when the servant was ready for a battle.

“I felt a... disturbance across our bond, just a moment ago. Are you alright?”

Kenma huffed a small breath that almost sounded like a chuckle. He righted himself in his bed and leaned his back against the bedframe. “It was just a dream,” he said shaking his head a little.

Kuroo seemed partially relieved by that, but when he cast his eyes down into that long red scarf he always wore around his neck Kenma felt a tug at his chest. That shadow he saw in Kuroo’s eyes just now, it felt like he’d seen that exact same one somewhere else, though he couldn’t remember where or when. He frowned, and his small familiar meowed softly beside him.

Kuroo sighed in sympathy. “Oh, kitty. We’re disturbing your sleep, aren’t we?” he spoke softly, lips tugging into a gentle smile as he stepped closer to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, his long fingers slowly scratching behind the cat’s ears. A loud purr rumbled into the small room then. 

After a moment, Kuroo looked into Kenma’s eyes, only a short distance separating the two of them. “Well, if that’s everything, I’ll let you go back to sleep for the rest of the night,” Kuroo said, softly, and his warm breath brushed Kenma’s cheeks gently when he spoke.

Kenma nodded, averting his gaze from Kuroo’s intense stare. He’d been close, so very close. As Kenma locked his gaze to the soft ball of fur curled against his side, Kenma felt Kuroo’s weight lift from the mattress and heard Kuroo’s footsteps making their way to the door.

“Wait.” The word fell from his lips before he could stop it. 

“Yes?” Kuroo had stopped in his track before reaching the door. When Kenma turned to look at him, he saw Kuroo had turned around fully to look at him.

Kenma swallowed. “Please… keep the dreams away from me tonight.” It was an unrealistic wish, Kenma knew that, but Kuroo understood and nodded.

Once more, the bedsprings creaked softly under the added weight of Kuroo’s body. He laid down next to Kenma, keeping himself atop the covers. Kenma slowly moved until he could comfortably lay his head on Kuroo’s chest, a hand loosely curled over Kuroo’s clothed pectoral with its fingers disappearing into the warm wool of Kuroo’s scarf. A good, comfortable warmth spread within Kenma’s body when gentle fingers began carding through his hair. 

Kenma knew then that the dream wouldn’t come back again that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> let us know if you liked this! don't worry if some things are ???, it will start making sense once we start posting the Real Stuff ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> we are on tumblr over at kuroosthighz and saikiyuuki!


End file.
